


The Real Reason I Took You

by NineTailedPhoenix



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, My First Smut, Sex, Sexual Content, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Optimora Prime is successfully kidnapped by Lockdown and sent into deep space. She will found out the shocking truth about why Lockdown have taken her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Reason I Took You

Its been five days since Lockdown has successfully kidnapped and imprison Optimora Prime. The first and the only female Prime known in existence. She was also the most beautiful. She has nice curves. Pretty blue eyes and a face that can turn any Mechs head. She was indeed the most valuable thing that Lockdown has had. Lockdown went to her cell to check on his prize possession. "Hows my little trophy doing?" He ask flirty. When Optimora saw him she immediately latch out at the bounty hunter. Causing him to step back. "Looks like someone feisty this morning."

"When I get out of this prison I'll tear you head off and use it as a trophy! So you know how it feels to be someone's centerpiece!" She hissed. "Now now. Is this the way to you treat your Master?" Lockdown smirked. "Your not my Master you sick twisted son of a-" Optimora was about to finish the sentence when Lockdown interrupted her."You know why I took you?" He ask. "Because you told me that you going to bring me to my Creators." She responded. "Well this isn't true is it? I'm not taking you to the Creators." He said with a grin. Optimora just gave him a confused look."Then why did you take me?! Away from my home?! Away from my family?!" She shouted. "Remember the war on Cybertron?" He ask. The young femme didn't know where Lockdown was going with this but shook her head yes in response. "When the war started there was this accident that made me lose my mate and my sparkling doing the chaos. That cause me to leave Cybertron and causing me to hate both the Autobots and the Decepticon's. The reason I became a bounty hunter. " He said with acid in his voice. "Why are you telling me this?" Optimora ask.

"Because when the Creators show me the picture of you to hunt down I almost had a core attack because you look actually like my mate Luna. But she was a lighter blue." He told her. 'Is this guy for real? What actually that have to do with me?' Optimora thought. Then the bounty hunter started to continue with his story. "And when I started to hunt you. I know I had a second chance to have my family back. My mate. My sparkling." Lockdown placed his hand on Optimora stomach. When he said that the young Prime immediately knew what was going to happen to her. Then Lockdown started to free Optimora from her cage and put his hook around her neck so she wouldn't get away. "Where are you taking me?" Optimora ask as she's struggles to break free.

"I'm taking you to my bed chambers." Lockdown smirked lustfully. "Listen I'm sorry what happened to your family! But please don't do this! Please!" She begged. But it was too late. They were already at the bed chambers and the bounty hunter pushed the femme into the bed causing her yelp. Lockdown gently opened her valve and put two of his fingers inside of her pulling in and out making the femme groan. "Please stop!" She pleaded."Oh I can't stop now. I'm just getting started. Plus don't act like you don't enjoy it." Lockdown said with bit of excitement in his voice. That made Optimora more scared. But soon turn to something else.

With a few more thrust of his fingers he then made his next move. He opened up his own valve reviling his spike. Slowly but roughly thrust into the young femme causing her to moan. "Oh, Primus." She gasp. Lockdown then started to nibble her neck sending chills up her spine. He than move his hands feeling every curve this femme has. From her breastplates all away down from her thigh. 'This can't be happening! I can't be enjoying this!' Optimora thought in disgust. How can a Prime enjoy this unforgiving act? But somehow her body betrayed her making her buckle up in pleasure. "Thats it. Don't fight it. Enjoy every drop of pleasure I give you." Lockdown said and started kissing her."Lockdown more! Faster! Harder!" Optimora shouted. The Prime didn't even care anymore. She was enjoying every little second of it. Lockdown smirked and did what he was told and started to picked up the pace hitting her sweet spot over and over again slamming his spike harder and deeper. Which cause both of them moan. "Ugh! I haven't felt this way in eons!" Lockdown shouts. After a few more thrust the femme started to came all over Lockdown torso. But Lockdown wasn't finished with her yet. He mated with her on her back, side, and knees. After the final thrust Lockdown screamed in ecstasy and came inside her hard making strings of liquid coming out of his spike. As he pants, he looked down at the femme below him. "Now will we see if I planted a spark inside you." And kissed his new mate goodnight before went into charging.

Morning rises and Lockdown looked at the sleeping beauty surprised that she didn't escape while he was charging. Then she started to wake up. "How did you sleep?" Lockdown ask. "Swell." She told him. Lockdown placed his hand on Optimora cheek and French kissed her."I'm surprised you didn't escape my little trophy." He chuckled. Optimora let that comment slide. He then put his hands on her stomach. That let her remembered what Lockdown had told her about how he lost his family in accident doing the war and how it made him the way he is. That made her feel kind of guilty. To lose both your mate and sparkling doing the war. It can change someone. A couple of weeks has passed unknown if Lockdown have impregnated Optimora.

And doing these weeks the young femme started to have feelings towards her capture. As much as she hates to admit it. But she has to tell him soon. Optimora looked for Lockdown to tell him how she feels about him. Then she spotted him in the control panel. "Um Lockdown?" The mech looked at his mate with an arch brow. Optimora took a deep breath and said. "Lockdown I love -" before she could finish she fainted. "Optimora!" Lockdown shouted panicking. He lifted the former Prime and took her to the medical unit. A couple of hours has passed and the medic came out of the room with a smile on his face. "Your mate would like to see you now." Lockdown went inside and saw her laying there. "How are you? Are you okay?" He ask her hoping she's alright. "Yes. And so is the sparkling." When she said that Lockdown core sky rocketed. "A Sparkling?! We're going to be caretakers?!" Optimora nodded yes. Lockdown kissed her in excitement. "I love you!" He told her. "I love you too Lockdown." She finally admitted. That made him even more happy. It was the best day of his life. He finally getting what he was waiting for. His family. 

~Eight months later ~

It's been a month since Optimora gave birth to her and Lockdown son Overdrive. And already fall over heels over her little babe despite how he came to be. And he turned to out to be the cutest sparkling they ever created. With his chubby face and body. And his cyan eyes that you can get lost in. With the mix of both his caretakers like his sire's colours and looks, but has his carrier's orange flames. He was best out of both of them. Optimora was walking down the ship holding her son so he can see what his sire's entire ship look like. When she came to her old cage she can't help but remember the bad times. During her five day in there she was scared and wanted to go back home to earth. Back to her friends and family. A single tear fall out from her cheek. She wanted things to be normal again. But when she looked at her son she immediately know that she wouldn't change this for the world. 

"How is he?" Optimora turned around and saw her mate stand behind her. "His doing OK love. Just sight seeing." She told him. "Can I hold him? I haven't had the chance to hold him all day." Optimora chuckled and placed him on his sires hands. Overdrive looked up at his sire and cooed. That made his sires day."Hey there little one." Lockdown can't help but being so mesmerized by his offspring. "I can't believe his mine. My little Overdrive." He kissed his sons forehead. He then started to tickle his son making him laugh."And if someone trys to hurt you or your carrier I'll vaporized them. Yes I will! Yes I will!" He told his son. Optimora just rolled her eyes and smile. Then he kissed his mate. "Thank you for giving me this gift." Optimora placed her hand on his cheek. "Well you help you big lug." That made him chuckle. As he looked at both his son and mate he felt like his life's complete. He finally has his family back. He finally taking back whats his.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the story is fast but, I did this out of fun. Plus is this what this sites about right? Writers having fun?


End file.
